


A Few Years Later

by eggtarteu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: 17 - Freeform, Angst, College, Idk man help, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, highschool, marraige, svt - Freeform, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarteu/pseuds/eggtarteu
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu's relationship and how it turned to marriage.Inspired by Block B - A Few Years Later [몇 년 후에](im not that good with angst so pls forgive me)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> I legit just did this in one night because i thought of some stuff and said "shit this might be okay" So i wrote it and there is no proofreading at all im sorry please enjoy.

Wonwoo and Mingyu were both 17 when they entered a relationship. Two boys who completely don't know what love is, and how horrifyingly sad it was to not be accepted in this kind of relationship. Yes, both of them were gay. How did they come to be? Well, Mingyu was assigned to be Wonwoo's guide since he was a new student back in the 4th grade. Since then Minyu was smitten. Only during the 8th grade where they confessed to each other.

 

 

Years later, inside an apartment complex Wonwoo and Mingyu were holding hands, sitting on Wonwoo's bed. The two were dating yet neither their family or friends know about this. Why? The fear of being discriminated. See same-sex relationships is a stigma, in Korea and in their family. Mingyu being the heir to his father's company, it is expected he'll marry a beautiful woman. Not a man. Most especially, Wonwoo.

The two, already in college, were thinking that they can and will defy whatever fate brings. "Whatever happens." They would mutter in each other's ears.

 

Yes, whatever happens. Mingyu holds on to that phrase. That silly yet indescribably promising phrase that keeps his faith in this relationship steady.

He holds Wonwoo's hand tighter and coughs to get his attention. "Wonwoo, I have something to tell you." Wonwoo turned the television off. "What is it?" He said while adjusting his glasses.

 

"I'm going to study in abroad," Mingyu said, his eyes closed waiting for a reply from the older. Yet when he heard none he slowly opened his eyes and continued talking. "I already have a visa. And I'm done with the interview from the embassy. I'm just waiting for the date of my flight."

 

Wonwoo's grip loosened. "Why did you tell me now? Now when it's almost done? You should've told me a long time ago Mingyu!" The older can't help but raise his voice at the younger.

 

"I know I'm sorry but please understand it was hard for me too. But I promise I'll visit you and I'll call every day and of course the date might be—"

 

"When are you going there?" Mingyu shrugged. "My dad told me that I'm going there in November. But it can change. I might study there next year."

"Or next month," Wonwoo said the tone of his voice was cold.

"Wonwoo it's okay. Whatever happens right? We will always be together. Maybe not physically. "

"Until when are you staying there?" Wonwoo asked, his eyes starting to get wet, making Mingyu feel shitty for making this beautiful boy feel like this.

 

"Until I graduate college." Wonwoo nodded, accepting their reality.

 

"Whatever happens," Wonwoo said, as he was moving closer to hug Mingyu, the younger not minding the tears landing on his shirt.

  
One Week Till Departure

 

"Mingyu, next week's your flight right?" A Chinese boy said whilst wrapping his arms around Mingyu. "Don't remind me of that Minghao! God, I'll miss this school." Mingyu said. His friend laughed not believing that Mingyu would actually miss the school while laughing Minghao bumped into Wonwoo. "Ah sorry," Minghao said, Wonwoo nodded and walked away.

"He's really weird, right Mingyu?" Mingyu nodded.

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu have different groups of friends. Wonwoo's were the weird ones, the round holes in square pegs. Mingyu's were the popular ones, the hottest people.

They were different.

 

Both boys agreed to keep their relationship a secret to prevent any kind of bullying. Thus in University, they acted like strangers. This, however, doesn't make their feelings grow apart.

 

Wonwoo understands that if a rumor spreads that Mingyu is dating a guy, his father wouldn't be so happy about it. Mingyu understands that if they were found out he can easily clear his name, but Wonwoo can and will suffer more.

 

**_6 Days Till Departure_ **

 

"Is this worth it?" Wonwoo asks himself in front of the mirror.

"What if we aren't really made for each other. Why would I bother with this?" Wonwoo asked again, his voice softer this time. He felt disgusted that he didn't trust his boyfriend. Rather he felt disgusted that he was so scared of getting hurt. He punched the mirror, his hands were bleeding but it doesn't hurt. Wonwoo feels numb.

****

**_5 Days Till Departure_ **

 

Wonwoo was in front of Mingyu's house. Sitting on the sidewalk, he knows well that he shouldn't be there, but fuck it. He's been waiting in the cold now for at least 45 minutes, he promised himself if Mingyu doesn't come after 2 hours he'll go home, luckily he doesn't have to wait for 2 hours to go home. He saw Mingyu's car just got parked.

"Wonwoo! What are you doing here?" Mingyu asked, getting off his car and running towards his boyfriend. Mingyu's hands were there ready for a hug, but Wonwoo avoided it.

"I'm breaking up with you." The older said, though his voice cracked near the end.

Mingyu stepped back. "What?"

"I'm breaking up with you." He said firmly this time.

 

"Why?!" Mingyu shouted. Wonwoo flinched, this was the first time Mingyu shouted at Wonwoo.

"I'm sorry Mingyu but I can't do this," Wonwoo said, he looked down, knowing tears are going to fall if he looks at the beautiful young man in front of him and how he's going to break him.

 

"What do you mean can't do it? Didn't we promise, whatever happens, we'll be together? No matter how fucking far I am or no matter how fucking tired we get. We'll end up together because we promised that." Mingyu can't help but sound angrier but the anger quickly faded when he heard sniffles and little hiccups.

"Wonwoo, I can't lose you, please. If you still love me, then have faith in me and this relationship." Mingyu said he took Wonwoo's chin moving it up so he can see his face and slowly, Mingyu kissed Wonwoo on the lips.

 

"Kim Mingyu." Both boys were startled at how loud the voice was. It was Mingyu's father. Wonwoo shivered at the image, the man glared at the boys. Quickly he took Mingyu's hand shoving Wonwoo away which angered the younger pushing his father to help Wonwoo, who's sitting on the ground. Mingyu helped Wonwoo up, not noticing his father also standing up.

"Bullshit, so my son is gay? That's why you won't accept to meet any of those girls I wanted you to meet because you're fucking that? Don't you know how many reporters might see you? This is a scandal!" His father snarled, every word has venom on it, every word making Wonwoo realize something. "Disgusting pieces of shit." His father then pointed at Wonwoo, "You'll be the reason why my son won't be successful, you leech."

Wonwoo didn't know what happened next Mingyu was on the ground after trying to punch his father and now they were leaving.

 

Wonwoo, however, was on the porch that he knew damn well he shouldn't be there.

 

However, Wonwoo realized something.

 

 

Mingyu's father was right.

 

 

 

 

****

**_One Night Before The Flight_ **

 

Mingyu called. Although Wonwoo was surprised he was grateful he called. Mingyu and Wonwoo weren't allowed to see each other anymore, thankfully no rumors were spread and no bullying occurred. However, Mingyu wasn't allowed to communicate and see his boyfriend.

 

"Hey, Wonwoo. So tomorrow's my flight and I'm borrowing my sister's phone right now. You know you've met her. And anyways I miss you so much. Hey, why aren't you talking?" Wonwoo gulped here it goes no turning back now. Do this for Mingyu.

 

"I'm breaking up with you," Wonwoo said trying to hide the pain in his voice. "We won't have this conversation again Wonwoo, I know you still love me," Mingyu said, the despair evident in his voice.

 

"I loved you, I don't love you anymore. Really, Mingyu do you think I've been true to you? I loved you because you were rich, you know fucking well that I wasn't born with a golden spoon. That's why I dated you." Wonwoo said trying to sound believable. And fuck, he sure does. But that won't stop Mingyu.

"Bullshit, you never once asked me for a gift nor did you receive any gifts I buy for you. You aren't a gold digger Wonwoo." Mingyu retorted. Wonwoo sighed, he scratched the nape of his neck.

 

"This is stupid, what the fuck are you so afraid of Wonwoo? That I might hurt you? Of course, I'll hurt you it's bound to happen. And I know damn well you'll hurt me too, but not this way by saying you don't love me anymore because I know and so do you that that isn't true. Love is sacrifice and if it means you or I get hurt then so be it. Cause a little pain isn't going to let my love falter. Bec-" Wonwoo caught him off, he was crying.

"Your father is right, okay? I won't ever fucking deserve you. And I'll just give you burdens Mingyu. I'm sorry. I do love you so much, but I want to see you be happy."

"I'm happy with yo-" Wonwoo hanged up after hanging up Wonwoo threw his phone at the wall, so he won't receive any messages from Mingyu. On the other side, Mingyu was cursing and like Wonwoo, he threw his sister's phone on the ground after 17 missed calls. He tried going to Wonwoo's apartment yet bodyguards were everywhere and he was stuck in his room.

 

His eyes were blurry from the tears falling down he kept punching the wall, Mingyu's hands were bruised and bleeding but he doesn't care because right now his boyfriend, his Jeon Wonwoo is crying somewhere and hurting. Without Kim Mingyu to comfort him.

Wonwoo tried his best to make the pain from his heart hurt a little less by riding a bike in the middle of winter. His eyes were blurry from the tears, not stopping at stop signs almost getting run over twice, his thighs sting, he can't catch his breath and he doesn't know how far he is and he doesn't care because the boy of his dreams and life, is now going to live a happy, beautiful, normal life. Without Jeon Wonwoo.

 

 

Wonwoo saw a flash of white and suddenly time stops, his ears were shocked with a sudden noise and he felt pain on his body. But he laughs, "this hurts less than a heartbreak", he thought.

 

 

 

 

 

_**The Night Of The Flight** _

Mingyu, who got his phone back, was waiting for a message. A single "Hey." or "I'm sorry." Would suffice. Or a reply. A reply, he wanted a reply. Just one more call with Wonwoo, one more I love you. He flooded Wonwoo's SMS with long messages. It was time for departure, Mingyu sighed and turned off his phone. 'Maybe he'll reply later.' he thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**3 Years Later** _

 

Mingyu stopped texting him after a year. Though he stopped loving him after, no, Mingyu still doesn't know but today on July 17, Mingyu promises he'll give up. That being said he has a date with one of his father's business partner's daughter. Also on July 17 at the other side of the world, a boy who turned a year older woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later Mingyu was smiling at his bride. They were cutting a piece of their wedding cake, his wife putting some icing on his nose laughing right after, Mingyu did the same too. They danced and did whatever was done on weddings, and when it was time to eat he excused himself to go greet some old friends. "Minghao," Mingyu said raising both of his arms for a hug, which Minghao gave. It felt like forever since he saw his best friend. "Hey, how are you?" Mingyu asked the Chinese man shrugged.

"I'm doing fine, my girlfriend and I are going strong. I'll definitely ask her to marry me. Anyways you're the big shot here, how are you?" Mingyu was surprised at how good his Korean is now. "Doing just fine," Mingyu stopped mid sentence when he saw a familiar face going out of the reception hall. He has to go and see if his eyes are deceiving him. "Minghao, I just need to go out. We'll talk later." Mingyu said, already walking away from his friend who only nodded and waved a hand goodbye.

 

Mingyu scampered, he wanted to know if it was him. After all these years he showed up, after all these years why now? On the day of his wedding, he had to see the first person he fell in love with. He's running now, he looked for him at every corner of the venue. _Damn it, why now? Why show up?_ He's already sweating, he's unknowingly bumping passersby, but he didn't care he needs to see him.

 

He needs to see the boy who left him years ago.

 

He needs to see his first love.

 

He needs to see,

 

"Jeon Wonwoo."

 

There he is, on the balcony. He was smoking, _when did he start?_ What would he say? How would he greet him? The black-haired man turned around the cigarette already on the ground he went inside and saw Mingyu. Mingyu was having a hard time comprehending what was happening, in front of him was Jeon Wonwoo.

 

"I'm sorry I was smoking," Wonwoo said. He reached out his hand for Mingyu to shake, Mingyu took his hand. "Congrats on your wedding Mr.Kim," Wonwoo said, taking his hand from Mingyu. _This is awkward._ Wonwoo thought, "Well, I think I'm going back first." He said, he put his hand on Mingyu's shoulder and lightly patted it.

 

"So you're going to act like you don't know me?" Mingyu said all of a sudden which took Wonwoo by surprise. "What do you mean? Isn't this our first meeting?" Wonwoo asked moving away from Mingyu.

 

"Bullshit, so after years this is what you say?" Mingyu said grabbing Wonwoo's collar and pushing him to the wall. "I don't have any idea on what you're talking about." Wonwoo tried to speak calmly, but it only got on Mingyu's nerves more. The latter punched Wonwoo causing him to land on the ground, "So you break my heart then, and now you act like you don't know me? What is fucking wrong with you Jeon Wonwoo?"

 

"I don't fucking know you, okay?' Wonwoo said, this time he was the one grabbing Mingyu's collar punching him. Mingyu's head was down "Don't you fucking remember? We loved each other! We loved each other so much, you told me whatever fucking happens you'll love me." Mingyu looked at Wonwoo with teary eyes and a bloody mouth. "At least tell me that you still love me, Wonwoo." The older's gripped loosened, familiarity was present, but not strong enough to remember. "I think you've mistaken me for somebody else." Wonwoo quietly said.

 

"Hey! What's going on there Wonwoo?!" A black haired man shouted. "Mingyu?" He looked up, _ah_ _Jun my wife's cousin_ , Jun looked at Wonwoo and told him to clean up first, he'll take care of Mingyu.

"Mingyu let's talk," Jun said, helping the former stand up. The two went to the balcony where Wonwoo was a while ago. "Mingyu, Wonwoo got into an accident before the day you left," Jun said quietly. Mingyu looked at him surprised, his mouth hanging open.

"Listen, Wonwoo and I are best friends but I lived in China and he was in Korea with you, I know about you two. But I didn't tell you because you were dating my cousin. I didn't think that you'll see him here, and it was wrong for me to invite him, but I thought if ever you did see him you'll be okay with it. See after he broke up with you, he went out of his dorm and biked to God knows where. He got into an accident, he didn't see the car that was going too fast and there. His brother told me all about it. He was in a coma for 3 years, thankfully he woke up on his birthday. And yeah, he doesn't remember you Mingyu, I'm sorry." Jun said, looking at Mingyu sympathetically.

 

Mingyu cried that night. He doesn't remember what happened next, all he does was the face Wonwoo made when he came back to the reception hall. Mingyu hoped it was a face that says "I remember you."


End file.
